


Stupid Laundry Day

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, WHO LIKES KISSING SCENES BC I DO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura was going to be really late for class so she threw on some random clothes that happened to belong to her girlfriend, Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> typed this in less than an hour so it's not great but I think it's okay

Laura was going to be late. Laura was going to be _really_ late for class. She woke up in her bed, sprawled out wildly, laying on her chest. She sat up, reaching up and turning her lamp on and attempted to fix her hair. She sat a moment, stewing in the feeling of just waking up, and glanced at her clock sleepily.

Laura had never jumped out of her bed so fast. She had about fifteen minutes to get all the way across campus before her English Lit class started. She flung the covers off her and hurriedly climbed from her bed. And of course her foot caught in the covers, causing her to fall flat on her face. She huffed and jumped up, rubbing where she landed on her elbow. She grabbed the first shirt she could find off the floor, peeled off her pajama shirt, and threw it on, not paying any attention to it. Then she grabbed some clean socks and underwear and hurriedly changed into them. She spun in a circle, trying to locate some pants.

 _Stupid laundry day_ , she thought to herself, exasperated. She spotted a pair of black pants on the floor near Carmilla’s bed, and even though _black is so not my color_ , she pulled them on quickly. She tossed on some boots that she was pretty sure belonged to Betty before, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

She _just barely_ made it to class on time. She raced up to the door, slipped in, and sat in her usual seat. She quickly got herself ready and was ready just in time for the professor to begin. She sat through class, dutifully taking notes on the important topics, and tried her hardest to pay attention.

Her legs were itchy. The pants were tight and they were making her legs sweat.

And that's when she looked at her outfit for the first time.

She just so happen to have put on Carmilla’s moon phase shirt and her leather pants.

Laura’s mouth dropped open as she stared at the pants. _Leather. Pants. I’m wearing leather pants. Carmilla’s leather pants. The leather pants that Carmilla always wears, that always look so nice on her legs, her long, toned legs…_

Laura shook her head at herself and sat up, grateful class was almost over. The professor assigned some reading homework and dismissed the class. Laura quickly gathered her things up and tried to get out of class as quickly as possible.

It took some time to walk back to her dorm. She didn't know how she managed to _run_ to class in leather pants, let alone _walk_ in them. They were so tight and constricting, and Laura didn't know her legs could sweat like this. She climbed the stairs to her floor and trudged to her room. She threw the door open and closed it behind her, and to her absolute dismay, her girlfriend, Carmilla, was in her bed reading, Laura’s yellow pillow propped up behind her back. She glanced up from her book, seeming bored, until she noticed what Laura was wearing. The vampire’s eye flashed open wide, a laugh escaping her mouth.

“Well, well. Look at you cupcake. Don’t you look absolutely delectable,” she rasped, sitting up in her bed, swinging her legs over the edge, leaning forward to look at Laura better.

Laura rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the small blush that crept onto her face. She dropped her bag next to her bed, turning around to face her girlfriend.

“It’s laundry day, so I had no other clothes, and I was going to be late to class. I threw on the first thing I grabbed, okay?” she tried explaining to the vampire. Carmilla just chuckled at her, looping her finger in the pants and pulling her closer. She glanced up and down Laura hungrily, licking her lips.

“I like this look on you,” she told her, her fingers creeping up and down Laura’s sides and thighs. Laura blushed and shivered slightly. Carmilla only smirked at her more, mischief twinkling in her eyes. She undid the front of Laura’s pants, and Laura flushed. She glanced back at the door, expecting Danny or Perry or LaFontaine or Kirsh and Will to bust in at any moment, interrupting the two. But the door just stayed closed and the only sound in the room was that of Laura’s breath.

She turned back to Carmilla, a small smile creeping onto her face. She leaned down and kissed the vampire hard, pinning her to the bed. Carmilla grabbed her hungrily and Laura laughed softly.

“If this.. is gonna happen..mm, everytime I, oh, wear your clothes... I’ll have to steal these pants more often,” Laura managed to get out. She sat up and slid her shirt off and Carmilla’s eyes flashed up to her.

“Please do,” she replied, attaching her lips to her neck and leaving soft kisses along it.

On the other side of the door, Perry and LaFontaine stood with their ears by the door. Perry looked mortified and LaF looked like they were having the time of their life. They turned to Perry and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, Per, let’s leave these two alone. The gnomes in the laundry room can wait.”

 

 


End file.
